Ga Guk
Ga Guk (가궄) is the central setting of the Twelve Nights series. The current government is headed by Emperor Jin Won, but his mother, Empress Dowager Yoon Yeon Lee, mostly controls the affairs of the state. Its capital is Hyang Ju. Ever since the coup d'état ten years ago, the current enemy of the state is the Crimson Moon who is actually Crown Prince Jin Yeon. History In the past, Ga Guk was a small nation situated at the center of the continent. Ga Guk dreamt of a land where they could live in comfort and ease, away from the rugged mountains, barren soil, and cold climate. In order to find this land, they embarked on countless campaigns to expand their territory. In the process, they strengthened the power of their nation. This war of expansion continued for one hundred years. Once they captured Ja Eui, Yoon Yeon Lee's mother country, they conquered the neighboring territories as well. And thus, Ga Guk, which had been regarded as a lesser power during Emperor Jin Hyul's reign, was transformed into a powerful nation. History calls this "The Hundred Year's War."Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 2 Villages So far in the series, there are two villages mentioned in Ga Guk. They are: * Shadow Village * Moon's End Village Culture Festival Every year, on the day of the first full moon, in the capital of Ga Guk, a festival was held where people make wishes whilst stepping in the water reflecting the moon. Those of illustrious birth and nobility use the ponds within their homes or goblets as a substitute to make their wishes. And although they spend the holiday in elegance, the common people spend the holiday more merrily and with much noise, all gathered together. Landmarks Bi Hwa Rim Main article: Bi Hwa Rim'' Bi Hwa Rim is a ravine located beyond mountains where most members of the Imperial Family, prior to the coup d'état, spent their time for leisure. This place is where the major characters encounter one another frequently. Currently, Bi Hwa Rim serves as the headquarters of the rebel army. Hwa Gwi Cheon Hwa Gwi Cheon is a river that encircles Hyang Ju. Inn This is where Jang Rok Ha temporarily stayed in Ga Guk. Here, Jang Rei, together with her bodyguard Gwak Ji Ryeon, "settles" matters with Rok Ha. Jin Hee Palace ''Main article: Jin Hee Palace'' Jin Hee Palace serves as the seat of the crown of Ga Guk. It is the official residence of the reigning monarch and its Imperial Family. Within the palace, there are many buildings established. Ju Wah Ae Rim ''Main article: Ju Wah Ae Rim'' Ju Wah Ae Rim is known for its pleasure quarters where '' entertain guests. This is also called the Red Light District where Yu Hyang Ru and Ju Cheon Inn are situated. Marketplace The marketplace is where Yi Won usually plays the Water Beetle Game (Mul Bang Gae Nori), a roulette-type game using living beetles. In the manhwa, the old gamemaster describes the game as: if the number matches, ten times the amount of the bet will be won by the player; even if the color is guessed correctly, twice the amount will be won as well. Also, a certain store here sells Hong's paintings. Physician Kim's Clinic During the outbreak of the plague, people living in Moon's End Village rushed over to this clinic to receive medication. To their dismay, Physician Kim has left the place. In this regard, Ma Mi Song took over the clinic to help the sick villagers. Dan Ah, Sori, Yi Hwi, and the two children as well as Yi Won and Baek Ryung assisted the villagers. Physician Ma's Clinic After retiring as a royal physician, Ma Mi Song built his own clinic (where he also lives) in service of the people. This is also the place where Yi Won brought two women because of their external wounds. Prime Minister's House This house is where Yoo Ja Gyeom, Yoo Dan Ah, and their servants reside. This is where the compact was transferred from the Empress Dowager's quarters, but was stolen by the Crimson Moon and his men. Prison The prison is where fugitives and criminals are imprisoned. This is also where Sa Baek Hwa, her mother, and her brother are imprisoned after the arrest of Minister Sa Hwa Hyeon for treason. Valley of the Emperors The Valley of the Emperors is mentioned by Jang Rei where she and Yoon Yeon Lee went to make an offering to their ancestors. Because of the infrequent visits by the Imperial Family, bandits are frequently seen in the valley. Yeon Wol Jung Yeon Wol Jung is a pavilion near a river where Yi Won and Dan Ah stayed together, with the latter treating Yi Won a drink as compensation for "hiding" Dan Ah from her servants. Yu Hyang Ru Main article: Yu Hyang Ru'' '' Yu Hyang Ru is the main gisaeng house in Ju Wah Ae Rim. It is owned by Wol Young Hwa. This is also where the key members of Deung Ha Bul Myung stay for meetings such as Nabi, Yi Jeok, Baek Ho, Mu Jin, Seol Hwa, and Young Hwa. Nabi also stays in a pavilion near a pond located in Yu Hyang Ru which are said to be built by So Wang Ya of Seo Seo to gain her favor, but he left empty-handed. Groups Within Ga Guk, there are various groups with different purposes which are formed. The following are: * Imperial Family * Bi Yeong Pal Mu * Deung Ha Bul Myung * Bi Yeong Ship Mu Trivia * The name "Ga Guk" means "beautiful country". ** However, "Ga Guk" is a homonym that can also mean "fake country". References Category:Locations